Because normal is too mainstream
by Lexystrife
Summary: (Indonesia narration English language) You are a normal average collage girl who took art department with your own mixture of literature. One day, a mysterious creature appeared in front of you. Things getting more complicated, which is something you hate. Set after DMC4 event. (Possibly Fe.Reader x Dante.)


_Um, before you ask anything. The fanfic was originally dedicated to Indonesian reader, not that I mind other people to read it, though. In fact, I appreciate it. :) Maybe just maybe, I'll try doing a full english if people asked me to. Thank you._

* * *

_I hate complicated things._

_Should there's something in my way,_

_I'll __definitely __making it straight again._

Kelas kuliah yang lenggang tetap diliputi kegaduhan ringan yang berasal dari para manusia yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ada yang sekedar mengobrol biasa, ribut sendiri dengan laptop yang dibawanya, dan ada juga yang berisik sendiri entah demi mencuri perhatian perempuan atau memang dari sananya sudah berisik.

Sedangkan kamu duduk di salah satu sudut bangku bertingkat yang ada. Matamu tampak fokus dengan layar laptop yang berada di depannya, jari-jarimu mengetik dengan lihai karena mengerjakan tugas yang ada. Begitu fokusnya kau mengetik, sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang mendekatimu.

" _(y/n) !"_ sesosok gadis berambut pirang sebahu menghampirimu sebelum duduk di sebelahmu. _"Have you done your economic catalogue?"_

"_Ain't I got time for that, while I'm still busy with these."_ Jawabmu sambil terus melanjutkan tugasmu.

"_Dude you're lying, "_ gadis itu justru tertawa. _"Something happened between you and that professor, is there not?"_

Kamu terdiam sesaat sebelum memijat dahimu entah karena lelah atau teringat sesuatu karena teman satu kampusmu itu mengingatkanmu. Akhirnya kamu menoleh ke arahnya, _"Ergo, sometimes you can be insensitive, you know?"_

Temanmu yang memiliki nama unik itu tersenyum sekali lagi dan menepuk pundakmu.

"_Talk about insensitive for a geek who never spend her life to something more romantic!"_

"_I'm not a geek, thanks." _Kamu mengusap pelan pundakmu yang dipukul tadi. _"Anyway, it's not my fault to get mad to that money-lovers professor. To think he's actually put his ass to teach here... "_

"_Language, miss."_ Tegur Ergo.

"_Don't play dumb, man... You know him so well that it makes you want to throw your guts out by the second he mentioned money for a high score."_

"_Yeah he does but hey at least he's not like that everytime,"_ Ergo kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "_Anyhow, I need your help to do the catalogue! Let's work at it together, how's that sound?"_

Kamu terdiam sesaat sambil memutar bola matamu sesaat sebelum menatapnya kembali.

"_I heard there's a new vanilla latte at the usual cafe."_

"_Drinks on me, then! Thanks (y/n) !"_ Ergo tersenyum lebar sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh padamu sambil berjalan keluar. _"6 o'clock at your place!"_

Setelah itu, kamu kembali meneruskan tugasmu. Tepat sebelum mulai mengetik lagi, bunyi bel yang menandakan sesi kuliah bagian siang telah selesai. Mendesah pelan dan mematikan daya laptopmu sebelum merapikannya ke dalam tasmu dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Selesai sudah kuliahmu hari ini, lebih baik segera pulang untuk beristirahat dan meneruskan pekerjaanmu sampai Ergo datang ke tempatmu.

Kampusmu, _**'Rudimentum'**_, bisa dibilang sederhana saja, hanya besar dan luas dengan berbagai jurusan yang bisa diambil. Kamu sendiri adalah anak jurusan seni yang sedang mempelajari ilmu sastra di saat bersamaan. Tapi setidaknya kamu bisa menyeimbangkan keduanya, sehingga hal itu bukanlah menjadi masalah untukmu. Ya, setidaknya untukmu.

Pernah sekali kau dihina di cemoh oleh dosen ekonomi yang tidak menyukai kesimpangan pembelajaran senimu dengan sastra. Kamu sempat memarahinya kembali, yang berakhir dengan permintaan uang jika kamu ingin lulus dalam tes ekonomi. Semenjak itu, kamu selalu kesal jika ada yang mengingatkan dosen itu padamu. Ketemu dia saja sudah bikin capek sendiri.

Kamu berjalan menuruni tangga dan ketika berhenti di lantai penyambung, sebuah kaca setinggi kurang lebih 2 meter terpajang di belokan tangga. Refleksimu dirimu langsung terpantulkan oleh benda itu.

Tinggi badanmu sekitar 164 cm, kedua matamu berwarna (e/c) tersembunyi di belakang kacamata ungu yang kau kenakan, rambut (h/c)mu dengan panjang di atas bahu, mukamu terlihat letih karena jadwal kuliahmu yang padat. Saat ini kau mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan jaket merah sepaha dan celana jeans panjang, serta sepatu converse berwarna hitam. Tangan kananmu mengenggam erat tas selempang.

"_2 o'clock. There's a plenty of time before Ergo crash to my place,"_ gumammu sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan kirimu. _"Maybe I should buy something for dinner."_

Kamu pun memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di mini market.

_Where are you going?_

Saat hendak menuruni anak tangga, tiba-tiba kamu menangkap suara asing yang seakan-akan berada di belakangmu. Kamu menoleh ke belakang, hanya melihat kaca panjang yang memantulkan apapun yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pantulan kayu pelitur untuk pegangan tangga. Mungkin kamu hanya salah dengar-

_Should it be like this?_

Lagi. Kamu tersentak karena suara yang sama. Memasuki mode siaga, melemparkan pandangan ke atas bawah dan kanan kiri. Tetap saja tidak ada apa-apa. Saat itu kau menyadari, kapan suasana koridor lantai satu kampus jadi sehening ini. Baru semenit yang lalu masih ramai dengan hiruk pikuk.

_I'll see you again._

Kamu terdiam.

"_I must be getting tired by thinking about that money freak old hag. Better eat something and rest earlier."_ Ucapmu sambil menggelengkan kepalamu dan menuruni anak tangga.

Tanpa kau sadari, adanya kilatan hitam yang melintas dengan kecepatan tidak normal, melewati kaca panjang itu. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang melintas di depannya atau... ada sesuatu di dalam kaca itu sendiri.

**_Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya publish fanfic di FFn lagi X'D Gila sudah berapa tahun, nih? Setelah beberapa tahun bertapa(lebay) akhirnya saya mencoba bikin cerita dengan Reader Insert, karena memang lagi demen sama itu :3 . Like it? Or not? Please review~ Domo arigatou! :D_**


End file.
